helloprojectfandomcom_da-20200213-history
ANGERME
|imagewidth = 270px |caption = ANGERME, november 2019 |former = S/mileage (スマイレージ) (2009 - 2014) |anniversary = 4. april (formation) |group color = (tidligere) (tidligere) (juli 2015 - i dag) |origin = Tokyo, Japan |genre = Japansk Pop |years = 2009 - i dag |choreo = YOSHIKO Kinoshita Natsuko Yamashiro Yoko |sinin = Marron Sugiura Yoshimi |label = Good Factory Record (2009) Up-Front Works (2010) hachama (2010 - i dag) |agency = (2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012 - i dag) |associated = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ZYX-α, High-King, Shugo Chara Egg!, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Wonderful Hearts, Shin Minimoni, Lilpri, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers, Peaberry, Harvest, HI-FIN, Sato no Akari, SCK GIRLS, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Ribbon Girls |members = ANGERME Medlemmer }} ANGERME (アンジュルム), tidligere kendt som S/mileage (スマイレージ), er en japansk popgruppe under Hello! Project. De startede oprindeligt med at være en indie Hello Pro Egg enhed. S/mileage blev dannet med fire 1. generations medlemmer med udsigt til, at line-uppet kunne ændre sig. Gruppen graduerede fra Hello Pro Egg i 2010 og blev til en fuldtidsgruppe under Hello! Project. De ændrede deres gruppe navn til ANGERME i slutningen af 2014, som en hyldest til deres 3. generation og for at markere et vendepunkt for gruppens image. Nu, bestående at medlemmer fra syv generationer, overskrider ANGERMEs kombineret CD og DVD salg 1.000.000 solgte kopier i Japan alene. Deres højest sælgende single er "Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru" med 56.865 solgte kopier, mens deres lavest sælgende single er "Koi ni Booing Buu!" med 20.954 solgte kopier. Medlemmer ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] :Hovedartikel: ANGERME Medlemmer Nuværende Medlemmer ;2. Generation (2011) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉; Blå) Leder ;3. Generation (2014) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希; Lyseblå) *Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子; Gul) ;4. Generation (2015) *Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣; Aqua Blå) ;5. Generation (2016) *Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈; Dyb Pink) ;6. Generation (2017) *Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃; Lyselilla) Underleder *Funaki Musubu (船木結; Gul-Grøn) Samtidigt Country Girls medlem (Graduerer i marts 2020) ;7. Generation (2018) *Oota Haruka (太田遥香; Lys Grøn) *Ise Layla (伊勢鈴蘭; Lyseorange) ;8. Generation (2019) *Hashisako Rin (橋迫鈴; Ren Rød) Gruppenavnets Oprindelse ;S/mileage S/mileage blev navngivet af Tsunku. Han afslørede, at deres navn var S/mileage den 7. maj 2009. Han forklarede, at navnet var baseret på de engelske ord "smile", "mileage" og "age" og at det betyder "Smilets tidsperiode". Navnet blev senere ændret fra romaji til katakana og læst sådan her "スマイレージ". ;ANGERME ANGERME (アンジュルム) blev navngivet at 2. generations medlem Nakanishi Kana. Navnet kommer af en kombination af de franske ord ange og larme. Nakanishi forklarede, at hun ville have at medlemmerne af ANGERME, altså englene, skulle arbejde sammen for at opnå deres mål og at når de når deres mål blive overvældet af glæde og begynde at græde. Diskografi Albummer= ;Studio Albummer #2010.12.08 Warugaki ① #2013.05.22 ② Smile Sensation #2019.05.15 Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ ;Bedste Hits Albummer #2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① #2015.11.25 S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" ;Andre Albummer #2014.08.06 Engeki Joshibu Musical "LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-" Original Soundtrack (med Morning Musume '14) #2016.11.02 Engeki Joshibu Musical "MODE" Original Soundtrack #2017.11.01 Engeki Joshibu "Yumemiru Television" Original Soundtrack |-|Singler= ;Indie Singler #2009.06.07 aMa no Jaku #2009.09.23 Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai #2009.11.23 Suki-chan #2010.03.14 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! ;Major Singler #2010.05.26 Yumemiru Fifteen #2010.07.28 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! #2010.09.29 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #2011.02.09 Short Cut #2011.04.27 Koi ni Booing Buu! #2011.08.03 Uchouten LOVE #2011.09.28 Tachiagirl #2011.12.28 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #2012.02.01 Choto Mate Kudasai! #2012.05.02 Dot Bikini #2012.08.22 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #2012.11.28 Samui ne. #2013.03.20 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #2013.07.03 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan #2013.12.18 Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" #2014.04.30 Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion #2014.08.20 Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #2015.02.04 Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu #2015.07.22 Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally #2015.11.11 Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi #2016.04.27 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #2016.10.19 Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru #2017.06.21 Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan #2018.05.09 Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) #2018.10.31 Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46okunen LOVE #2019.04.10 Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen #2019.11.20 Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY ;DVD/Blu-ray Singler #2017.12.13 Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends ;Soundtrack Singler *2014.10.04 SMILE FANTASY! ;Samarbejds Singler *2010.11.24 My School March (Oha Girl Maple med S/mileage) *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Hello Pro All Stars) |-|Sange= ;Digitale Sange *2018.07.21 Natsu Shougun |-|DVDer= #2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Begrænset) #2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (med Mano Erina) #2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Begrænset) #2010.09.28 Yume Miru 15-sai Debut Event (FC Begrænset) #2010.11.03 Obaachan Ie no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ #2010.12.29 Bijo Gaku Vol.2 #2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #2011.02.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection ① #2011.03.02 Bijo Gaku Vol.5 #2011.06.08 Bijo Gaku Vol.10 #2011.07.06 Bijo Gaku Vol.12 #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ #2011.08.24 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #2011.09.21 S/mile Factory ~S/mileage 4nin de Saigo da YO! Medetai no ni!~ #2011.12.12 S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ #2011.12.21 S/mileage Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.05.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection ② #2012.05.23 Hello Pro! TIME Vol.7 #2012.12.05 "S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #2013.11.20 S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ #2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage (med ℃-ute) #2014.05.14 S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #2014.09.24 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (med Morning Musume '14) #2014.11.12 S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #2015.01.21 S/mileage no Music V Collection ③ |-|Opsamlinger= *2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (#6 Yumemiru Fifteen, #13 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (TopNude Remix Version 02)) *2011.12.21 Petit Best 12 (#14 Short Cut, #15 Tachiagirl) *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (#9 Dot Bikini, #10 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.) *2013.12.11 Petit Best 14 (#7 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita, #8 Yattaruchan) *2013.12.31 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (#6 Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai) *2014.07.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (#17 Yumemiru Fifteen) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 (#17 Shin Nippon no Susume) *2014.12.10 Petit Best 15 (#7 Eighteen Emotion, #8 Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu, #16 Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (med Morning Musume), #17 Curtain Call-unlun) *2015.12.16 Petit Best 16 (#7 Taiki Bansei, #8 Gashin Shoutan) *2016.12.14 Petit Best 17 (#3 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku, #12 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (SWG REMIX), #15 MODE) *2017.12.13 Petit Best 18 (#4 Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai, #14 Yumemiru Television) *2018.12.12 Petit Best 19 (#5 Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi, #6 Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it!) Publikationer Fotobøger *2010.12.20 S/mileage 1st LIVE Photobook ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ (スマイレージ　1st　LIVE写真集　~デビルスマイル エンジェルスマイル~) *2011.09.24 S/mileage 1 (スマイレージ①) *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ② 〜あやかのん 18歳の約束〜) (Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon) *2014.07.25 S/mileage 3 ~6nin de FULLCHARGE~ (スマイレージ③ ～6人でFULLCHARGE～) Mooks *2019.05.24 ANGERMOOK (アンジュルムック) Værker TV Programmer *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2011 Smile! Dance Contest *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2014–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT Dramaer *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku Joshi Gakuen Internet *2009–2011 S/mileage Web Talk "TAKEOFF" (スマイレージWebトーク) (FC Begrænset) *2010-2011 Nama Suma! ~Hashed Potato wa #smileage~ (生スマ! 〜ハッシュドポテトは#smileage〜) (Ustream) *2012- Kaettekita! Nama Suma! ~Hashed Potato wa #smileage~ (帰ってきた！生スマ！〜ハッシュドポテトは#smileage〜) (Ustream) Radio *2010–2011 FIVE STARS (Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) (Onsdage) *2013.01.06-2014.12.28 SS1422 (S/mileage Station 1422) (2. generations medlemmer) *2015.01.04-present AS1422 (Angerme Station 1422) (2., 3., 4., 5. generations medlemmer) Teater *2009 Shugo Chara! *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty *2010 Obaachanchi no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 Attack No.1 Film *2011 Youth Individual (若者の個々の) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro-Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) Priser *2010.11.19 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 - Nye kunstner *2010.12.30 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 - Bedste Nye kunstner Eksterne Links *ANGERME Officiel Profil *ANGERME Youtube Kanal *S/mileage Officiel Hjemmeside (arkiveret) *Ustream Kanal *Sociale Medier: Google+, Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, Instagram *Medlems Blogs: 2. Generation, 3.–6. Generations, 7.-8. Generations *Wikipedia: Engelsk, Japansk cs:ANGERME de:ANGERME en:ANGERME es:ANGERME fr:ANGERME it:ANGERME ja:アンジュルム Kategori:ANGERME Kategori:S/mileage Kategori:Hello! Project Kategori:1. Generation S/mileage Kategori:2. Generation S/mileage Kategori:Up-Front Agency Kategori:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategori:Hachama Kategori:Tsunku Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Pro Time Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! SATOYAMA Life Kategori:Oricon Kategori:TNX Kategori:2009 Enheder Kategori:Good Factory Record Kategori:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Kategori:Pony Canyon Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Girls Live Kategori:1. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:4. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:7. Generation Hello Pro Egg Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tidligere Medlemmer Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Bijo Gaku Kategori:Grupper som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:3. Generation ANGERME Kategori:4. Generation ANGERME Kategori:5. Generation ANGERME Kategori:6. Generation ANGERME Kategori:7. Generation ANGERME Kategori:8. Generation ANGERME Kategori:S/mileage Sub-medlemmer Kategori:14. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:15. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:18. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:21. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:24. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:20. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:26. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kategori:Country Girls Kategori:Up-Front Promotion Kategori:Grupper som har været med i AIDOL PROJECT Kategori:1. Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido